


In Search of a Warm Embrace

by Benfrosh



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, and only a little anxiety!!!, nighttime hugs and kisses!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfrosh/pseuds/Benfrosh
Summary: Soren's awoken in the middle of the night and isn't coming back to sleep.





	In Search of a Warm Embrace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinyv](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shinyv).



Soren gently reached for the corner of the page, softly lifting it so as not to possibly rip it. It was not a particularly rare tome - a Begnion codex on enchantments, not exactly light reading but definitely well in demand among any well-to-do sage on the continent. He was sure he could requisition a copy from any major library, but he knew that it would cost him a pretty penny to do so, and he was all too aware of their budgetary restrictions. So he took the greatest care as he paged through the book, looking for the object of his search.

"Soren, you're going to catch your death of cold like this," Ike called from inside the tent. 

"I won't be much longer. I just had an idea I wanted to check out..." Soren turned another page. It was the third book he had pulled from the pile of supplies so far, but if this didn't work he could bring it back to the tent to read further...

From behind him came a warm embrace. Ike had wrapped his arms around Soren, enveloping him in the blanket the two had been resting under before Soren's restlessness had caused him to come out here in the middle of the night to peruse research notes by magelight.

"Ike, go back to sleep," Soren pleaded, placing the book back in the pile he had made and taking Ike's hands in one of his own. "We have an early morning tomorrow, and you need your rest."

"I could say the same to you," Ike said with a laugh and a kiss at the base of Soren's neck. Soren wanted to ignore Ike and focus on his research, but he couldn't resist leaning into Ike's affections slightly. "It's bad for your eyes to read late at night, you know," Ike whispered. "Come back to bed with me."

"I will soon, really," Soren said, finally finding the will to resist, gently freeing himself from Ike's hug. Ike reluctantly pulled back, wrapping the blanket around himself as Soren turned to face him directly, slightly reprimanding himself for not putting something on before coming out here in the cold. "I just had something I needed to look up."

"Did you really?" Ike asked with a grin. "I get the feeling it's less 'need' and more 'want.'" 

Soren sighed. "I don't want to lose track of the idea. It's just a..." Soren waved his hand looking for the right word - the right excuse. "A small passion project."

"Sounds to me like something you can do a lot better in the morning. Just write it down and come sleep, okay?" Ike looked at Soren imploringly.

Soren stared at Ike for a short while, before looking down at the ground. "... sorry. Just give me a bit longer, please?" Soren could see the hurt in Ike's face, and hated himself for causing it. "I promise I'll be back soon."

"Soren, what the fig is so important? It's cold in there without you, you know," Ike begged. "Please just come to bed."

Soren shook his head. "I want to, okay? But I can't like this."

"What's wrong? Is it something I-"

"I'm scared, Ike! I'm scared something might be wrong with you."

Ike was at a loss for words.

"We've done something no one has in a thousand years, Ike. You were a channel for divine power the likes of which haven't been seen since Altena. How can we know nothing went wrong? That it didn't burn some of your lifeforce away? I woke up from a nightmare where you died, Ike. I had to bury you. Do you know what that feels like?!"

"Yes."

Now it was Soren's turn to be rendered speechless. 

Ike leaned in and pulled Soren into a tight hug. "I know what it feels like to lose the ones you love. I know what it feels like to _fear_ that. We've lived dangerous lives, and if I have any say in it I never want to see any danger again."

Soren took a deep breath of Ike's scent. He smelt of nature, of the wilderness. And yet, of home.

"But at the same time, we can't be certain. There's too much in the world to know all of it, even for someone as smart as you. But there is one thing I'm sure of." Ike took Soren's hand and rested it on his chest. "I'm alive, and I'm here with you. And that's the one thing I need to keep going."

Soren could feel Ike's heartbeat, strong and steady, underneath his fingers.

"So believe in this, and believe in me. Okay?"

Soren said nothing for a time, only holding his hand where it was, reassuring himself that Ike was here, right here. Finally, he nodded. "Okay."

Ike smiled brightly. "Good." He leaned in to give Soren a quick kiss. "Now let's get to bed, okay?"

"Wait." Soren grabbed the blanket Ike had wrapped around his shoulders and pulled it over himself as well as he scooted in closer to Ike. Now wrapped together, Soren pulled Ike into another kiss - a longer, more passionate one, the two reveling in the feeling of the other.


End file.
